1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft technologies, and more specifically to aircraft wheel assemblies.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
When water is present on an aircraft runway, the tires of aircraft on the wet runway displace water on take-off and landing. Some of the displaced water is projected up and away from the aircraft's tires at a relatively high velocity.
Aircraft engines, e.g., gas turbine engines, typically tolerate ingestion of a small percentage of water in relationship to the air volume that is pulled through the engine. Ingestion of large quantities of water, however, can pose a safety risk to the aircraft in the form of an unacceptably high probability of engine shutdown or thrust loss.
In addition, water potentially poses risks to vulnerable structures and/or systems on the aircraft, e.g., doors, high lift devices and hydraulic lines.